


Always Get Back Up

by MoraMew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, banana boys flirting, idle volleyball chat, post spring high playoffs, talk of dick piercings, vague fluff and boyfriend appreciation, very mild hint of terudai (just that he thinks daichi is cute)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: “I think I wanna get my dick pierced.”





	Always Get Back Up

**Author's Note:**

> uh, it's just a little slice of life lil' fic for two of the best banana boys. i got to write this as part of a project and now i get to post it!

“I think I wanna get my dick pierced.”

A snort leaves Bobata before he can help it and he looks over to find Terushima grinning, his eyes closed and bubblegum starting to stretch out from his lips in an ever growing bright pink circle. Bobata almost reaches a finger out to pop it, but he keeps his palms planted against the concrete instead and tilts his head back to look at the fading evening sky.

“That would probably make practice tough,” Bobata muses idly. “I mean, I’m all for it, but can you imagine trying to play while it’s healing?”

There’s the light _pop_  of the bubblegum bursting, a hum following after, and then Terushima sits up, shifts so he can lean against Bobata.

“Shit, you’re right,” Terushima huffs, pouting when Bobata glances to him. His nose is crinkled up, but there’s a tiny amused look on his face, too. It’s really cute and Bobata wants to kiss him, badly, but they’re still in public and he’s not going to risk it. “Maybe not then. It’ll have to wait. Maybe whenever we graduate. Present to myself for making it that far.”

“Treat yo self,” Bobata empathizes. He gets a laugh for that and smiles at the sound, watches as Terushima face breaks into a grin. There’s a burst of warmth that flares in his stomach at the expression and Bobata grins himself, lets out a laugh. “Nah, it could be fun. Would hurt like hell, but it could be fun.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Terushima hums and Bobata closes his eyes, fingers curling and brushing against the rough concrete. It’s starting to get colder and he’s starting to crave some hot chocolate, or maybe a cup of coffee. He has a test he needs to study for later that night and he needs to finish up his essay.

He’d rather sit on this wall with Terushima, though. He’s still tired from practice and the thought of going home to work on an essay blows.

So they sit there, quiet except for Terushima snapping and popping his bubblegum every now and then. Bobata idly considers inviting Terushima to spend the night, but his mom is going to be home and he doesn’t want to deal with her teasing over keeping the bedroom door open and if they’re being _safe_.

“Hey, ‘Bata,” Terushima says after a few minutes. He sounds pensive and he’s been carrying that tone a lot lately since the Spring Interhigh. It’s a little weird to get used to, honestly. Kind of nice too, though, a little. Bobata kind of likes the slow, light creep of seriousness crawling over his boyfriend, just a bit.

“So, you know how I was talking to Anabara, right?” Terushima asks, continuing on. Bobata nods and Terushima rubs the back of his neck, looks into the distance. “He was telling me that he was talking to the Aoba Johsai coach the other day and their captain.”

“Yeah?” Bobata asks. Terushima hums and Bobata looks over at him, eyes the thoughtful look on his face. “What of it?”

Terushima licks his lips and Bobata watches it with the thought that maybe he _should_  bring him home that night. Teeth tug at Terushima’s bottom lip after and then he sighs, rubs the back of his neck and grins a little sheepishly at Bobata.

“Well, uh, the coach brought up a training camp they do,” Terushima informs him. “And they offered to invite us this summer. Anabara asked if that’s something we might like to do and I gotta ask the team tomorrow. We were invited to Ougiminami’s, too. So we gotta pick which one we’d like to do.”

Bobata hums and nods, tries to remember what both the teams were like. He knows Aoba Johsai had that setter with the wicked serve and he knows there’s that blonde that Terushima thought was hot that’s on the team. He can’t really remember Ougiminami, though.

“Our school has never trained with Aoba Johsai, right?” Bobata asks, rubbing at his chin. “They could be fun.”

“Maybe,” Terushima says, swinging his feet so his heels bounce off the concrete wall. “It would be a good opportunity for everyone. I wanna go hard this upcoming year. Last longer.”

Ah, of course.

Terushima tilts his head back and the fading sun turns his already tan skin gold, lights up his hair something bright. Thoughtful has turned determined on his face and Bobata feels his heart skip a beat when Terushima looks over at him with a grin, eyes glinting with conviction.

“We’re going to play more next year,” Terushima tells him. “We haven’t been playing hard enough. I wanna go to Tokyo and show everyone what we’re made of. Those crows beat us down, but I know we can go against the big boys.”

Hell _yes_  they can.

Bobata grins too and he can practically hear Misaki sighing at them, but shit- he wants to play hard too. The whole team does. They got their dose of humility, but they’re not gonna let it hold them back. It’s time to grow, find a bigger playground to mess around on.

“Course we can,” Bobata agrees, grin growing with Terushima’s. Terushima hops off the wall and Bobata smacks their palms together when he holds up a hand, jumps off to join him too. “We’ll play longer than anyone else.”

“Hell yeah,” Terushima whoops. He throws his arm around Bobata’s shoulders and pulls him closer, something excited crawling across his face. “We’re gonna be smart about it, though. Gotta learn from our lesson, you know? That’s why I wanna go to the training camp. Aoba Johsai plays different than us, but they’re a hell of a lot stronger.”

“Less so without the third years,” Bobata points out. “They lost that server and their ace.”

Terushima shrugs, agreeing but still sticking to his statement. “Still strong, though. They got that blonde and I gotta feeling the old third years would crash in to play. Plus, I think Dateko is joining? If we’re lucky, Karasuno will too.”

That _would_  be fun, Bobata thinks. He wants to go against that little shorty again. He wants to block that fierce quick and blow those crows away.

Bobata grins and elbows Terushima’s side, wiggles his brows when his boyfriend looks over at him.

“That would be fun,” Bobata tells him, pitching his voice into a tease. “But what a shame _Sawamura_  won’t be joining.”

Tan cheeks flare with red and Terushima laughs, grinning as he playfully shoves Bobata to the side.

“Ah, shut up,” Terushima huffs, lacing his fingers behind his head and chuckling sheepishly. “He’s hot is all. You still gonna hold that against me?”

“Maybe not _that_ ,” Bobata tells him, grin growing when Terushima’s brow raises. “You wanna come over tonight?”

Terushima’s brow raises even higher and a wicked, impish grin spreads across his face. Another chuckle leaves him, this one a bit deeper, and Terushima licks his lips before giving a nod.

”Yeah, sounds good,” Terushima hums through his grin. “I’ll help you with your essay.”

”And with a few other things too?” Bobata asks, nudging him with his elbow. Terushima snorts and nods, unlacing his hands and dropping them back to his sides. “Oh, right. I think Tsuchiyu has Karasuno’s libero’s number. You should ask so we can see if the crows are comin’ to the camp.”

”Aw, hell yeah,” Terushima cheers, pumping a fist up into the air. “I’ll shoot him a text. It’d be awesome if they were there too. I wanna kick that little shorty’s butt.”

”Right?” Bobata agrees, walking along with Terushima when he starts heading down the path. “If they aren’t, maybe we can get some practice games in.”

Terushima nods, his grin turned into something more childlike with his excitement. It’s fucking cute and Bobata loves the way he begins to chatter on at the speed of light about new plays and games and ideas he has for practice. Seeing him hyped up makes Bobata get hyped up, too, and he can’t help his smile and the excitement snapping under his skin like electric elastic.

They’re going to play more. They’re going to win more. They’re going to take everyone down until they’re on top of the dog pile, kings of the mountain.

With grins on their faces and hands clasping each other’s, Terushima and Bobata head home, their futures burning bright and determination coursing through their veins.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk. I love them. They're a lil goofy and a lil sweet and I want to see them go against Seijoh.
> 
> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
